The Chapstick Challenge
by Neon Derpster
Summary: Reader x Kenny You had a friend message you about the chapstick challenge and you and Kenny both do the challenge. (I tried to make it like Kenny, could be slight OOC, I hope not, I hope you'll enjoy the story!)


**(South Park does not belong to me, it belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone)**

**Reader x Kenny **

**Chapstick Challenge**

"_This seems interesting…" _You thought as you looked at your computer screen. One of your friends had sent you a message about the chapstick challenge.

"Hey Y/N! You and Kenny should do the chapstick challenge! I bet it'll be hilarious!"

"What's the chapstick challenge?"

"It's when you buy a bunch of chapsticks where one half is good and the other half is bad."

"That sounds like it'll be fun, but gross."

"It is." 

You began to think about it and eventually decided to do it. "_I'll get the chapsticks tomorrow." _ You thought before going to sleep.

**~Next day~**

Staring at the chapsticks, you decided to get 6 chapsticks, 3 good and 3 bad.

The good chapsticks were:

Skittle flavored

Cotton Candy flavored

and Watermelon flavored

The bad/weird chapsticks were:

Bacon flavored

Spam flavored

and Cat Crap flavored (this actually exists)

"_Oh god. This is going to be hilariously disgusting."_ When you bought the chapsticks, the cashier gave you a small stare before giving you your bag of chapsticks. You called your boyfriend Kenny to come over your house.

**~In your house~**

"Alright, I have brought you here to play the chapstick challenge with me!" You said to Kenny when you found him in your house.

"Okay, what's the game about?" He asked.

"We each take turns getting a random flavored chapstick,while closing our eyes and once you get a chapstick you have to put it on and kiss the person while they're closing their eyes, but you don't tell what the flavor of the chapstick is and they have to guess what flavor it is when you kiss them."

"I'm gonna kiss you, right?"

You rolled your eyes before laughing a bit. "Of course! I go first! Also, I took one of the label off on one of them."

"Which o-"

"It's a secret."

He pouted and both of you closed your eyes as you dug your hand into the bowl of chapsticks. As you opened your eyes, you were lucky and got Cotton Candy. You let out a small "yes" as you put on the chapstick and turned to Kenny. While you were kissing, he licked your lips a bit.

"Mmmm….Cotton Candy?" He guessed.

"Yes!"

"Alright, my turn~"

"Oh god…" You said as you wiped off your lips. You closed your eyes and grabbed another chapstick. _"Please don't be a bad one…"_ The flavor was….Bacon. You let out a groan mentally before slowly wiping it all over your lips. The smell wafted to your nose and you let out a small gag, wanting to puke a bit. You could see Kenny tense up. Wanting payback, you waved the chapstick near Kenny's nose and he gagged while you let out a small giggle.

"Come on Kenny~" You said in a sing-song voice as he let out out a groan. Harshly smashing your lips onto his, you kissed him hard as he tried to push you away.

"Ugh! Smelled like bacon, tasted like disgusting bacon." He said.

Smiling evilly, you said in a sing-song voice,"You were right~!"

Both of you wiped off your lips and Kenny grabbed a random chapstick and had…...Skittles. Rubbing it on, he kissed you and you licked his lips.

"Tastes like skittles! TASTE THE RAINBOW."

"Yep!" He said as he let out a small laugh.

"The rainbow is very delicious and fabulous~"

Doing the routine of wiping off your lips, you rummaged your hand around before you sadly got another bad one. The chapstick was…...Spam flavored. _"Ugh, why me!" _You said in your mind angrily before you opened the cap off. It smelled nauseating and made you want to gag and puke but you held the gag in and rubbed it on. Since you didn't gag, Kenny assumed it was safe until he smelled the chapstick off your lips.

"That st-" You cut him off and kissed him as he let out a muffled "SPAM, SPAM".

"Correct! It was spam."

Same routine was done and Kenny got…..Watermelon. He rubbed it onto his lips and made kissing noises when he was done. Not smelling anything bad you leaned in and kissed him softly. Pulling away after 5 seconds or so, you smacked your lips and tasted.

"Watermelon?"

"Yep, sweet and juicy. Like your a-"

"Finish that sentence and you won't feel anything for a week."

"I'm just kidding!"

"I know~" You said with a happy tone.

He stuck out his tongue at you and you stuck out yours. As you searched through the bowl, you realized there was only one left. Cat Crap. You feel regret coming to you as you slowly take off the cap. It made you want to laugh and cry because Kenny had to smell and taste it but you had to do the same. Slowly putting the chapstick on and careful not to sniff it, you could see Kenny's reaction, which was hilarious.

"Kenny~"

"That stinks so bad, please just let me guess." He pleaded.

"Nope, not letting you out of this one!" You smirked evilly.

Smashing your lips onto him, he tries to push you away but you were still able to have your grip on him and finally pull away.

"Oh my god. That tastes like shit."

You let out a small gasp, "You got it!"

"What?! They have shit chapsticks!?" He yelled.

"Not only are they shit, they're cat shit!"

"Why the hell do they have cat shit chapstick, I know people have poop fetishes, but holy shit!"

"Holy CAT shit!" You somewhat corrected him.

Both of you wiped off your lips, more like scrubbed it, and finally made it able to eat and drink.

"Y/N~" Kenny called out to you.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna have to punish you for that challenge you made me do~"

Blushing, you simply replied with, "Come at me."

You guys had fun all night.

_**(That was my first South Park fanfic, sorry if he seems OOC, I tried, it's supposed to be funny and stuff, I got the idea of the Chapstick Challenge when I was watching Shane Dawson, hope you enjoyed, if it seemed boring, sorry, bye!)**_


End file.
